Airplanes
by insanegolfur
Summary: Re-upload. Logan reflects on his day.
1. Airplanes

**A/N: This is a re-upload because for some reason this got deleted last night and I kinda changed it up a bit and took out the lyrics just to be safe. Thanks to those who reviewed it when it was up, I really do appreciate it. Also, I don't think I'll be continuing this at all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or 'Airplanes' by B.O.B feat. Hayley Williams. I just looked to them for inspiration.

* * *

**

Logan sat on the window ledge thinking. Nothing went right today and he had no idea why. He kept tripping at rehearsals, couldn't hit his notes, and couldn't even focus on homework.

As he stares out the window, he remembers doing the same thing back in Minnesota anytime he was lost. The only difference is the LA lights outshining the stars.

"How did things get so messed up? What did I do wrong?" he asks himself.

He pulls his knees to his chest and lets out a heavy sigh. He sits in silence until the lyrics of a song playing loudly next door catch his attention. It's about making wishes on airplanes in lieu of shooting stars. He begins humming along.

The song ends and he chuckles to himself. Back in Minnesota he would make wishes on shooting stars, rare as they are, at least he could still see them. It is not until that particular moment that he wishes the lyrics are true.

In the distance he hears the sound of airplanes entering and leaving LAX airspace. Hoping against hope, he closes his eyes and makes a wish.

_Bzzz! Bzzz!_ The sound of his phone vibrating on his nightstand jostles him back to reality. He stands and opens his phone to see a text message.

_'We need to talk.'_

He glances at the name and a the corner of his mouth twitches slightly.

"This is it," he says to himself.

Taking a deep breath, he responds to the message.

_'Alright. Meet me in the lobby.'

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, this was meant to be opened in regards to a pairing. I absolutely adore Logan, but I couldn't decide who I wanted to pair him up with for this story, so I'm letting you all use your imagination and make it about your favorite pairing with Logan. ^_^**


	2. Distance

**A/N: Okay, okay... I've been talked into continuing this, but it's going to be very unconventional... so read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. :(**

**

* * *

**

The distance from apartment 2J to the lobby never felt more daunting than it does that night.

'What do we have to talk about? I screwed up. How could it not be obvious? It was to everyone else who was there.' His internal voice began to argue.

"How could I have been such an idiot?" he asks aloud before walking into a potted plant in the hallway.

He doesn't remember that being there before but he also doesn't remember arriving in the hallway. Someway he was on autopilot having walked this distance on many happier occasions to see the exact same person.

He made his way to the elevator. He didn't wait long and stepped in.

'You pushed and you pushed. Built a wall so strong not even you could break through. There's only so much a person can tolerate before moving on.'

"I know… now," he responds dejectedly to himself.

The elevator bell dings, the doors open, and he steps out into the lobby eyes glued to the floor. A plane thunders overhead and for the second time that night, he wishes that he'll be forgiven.

He makes his way to _their_ spot, eyes still on the floor, when a voice calls his name.

"Logan?"

That voice always makes his heart melt, but this time it was different. There are hints of sadness, pain, and nerves in the voice tonight. He looks up and sees not only his beloved but also the one whose arms had comforted when he had acted like a jerk.

Logan's legs refuse to move, so there he stands dumbfounded.

"Logan, have a seat."

Again his body moved as if on autopilot. He sat on the couch facing them, their stares like daggers into his heart.

"_We_ need to talk about what happened earlier."

Logan nods, but knows that the damage has been done.

* * *

**A/N: Don't know if I'm going to continue this on here. I just really like angsty!Logan here and am really content in leaving it up to your imagination as to what happened and who they are.**


End file.
